Present arrangements for mounting snowplows to the front of trucks involve the careful alignment of the plow and the truck to enable mounting pins to be manually inserted through holes in brackets on the plow and holes in brackets on the truck whereby the two may be connected for operation. In addition, a plow attitude connection is required but this additional is not a part of the present invention and remains unaltered from the existing design.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the arduous, time-consuming restrictions placed on the attachment of a snowplow to a truck by the present manual systems with their requirement for the accurate alignment of mounting holes on these two substantial pieces of equipment often by a lone individual working in adverse weather conditions.